Sannin en la universidad
by gamora3115
Summary: Como el titulo lo dice, todos los personajes de Naruto van a la universidad de Konoha ¿que sucederá? ¿podrán sobrevivir? AU
1. Chapter 1

Responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece a mí, sino al genio de Kishimoto

-.-.-.-.-

Sannin en la universidad

Capítulo 1

-No puede ser, ¡voy a llegar tarde!- un muchacho alto con un largo cabello blanco y unas lágrimas rojas en su rostro como marca de nacimiento, corría a toda velocidad con el desayuno en una mano y una mochila abierta en la otra-¡Orochimaru y Tsunade me van a matar!-

El muchacho Jiraiya no descanso hasta llegar a la universidad de konoha, que era un conjunto de edificios rodeados por árboles. Él estudiaba allí hace varios años puesto que ya estaba en un semestre avanzado. Aunque a él no le gustaba mucho estudiar, solo iba por sus amigos a manos de los que moriría este día probablemente, por su materia favorita: escritura creativa y por el club de combate en el que hacia equipo con sus amigos y con el director Hiruzen Sarutobi como su maestro.

Al llegar al edificio correspondiente, observo con horror como este ya estaba cerrado con el afuera.

-¡No! ¡Ábrete! ¡Por favor!- grito mientras trataba de forzar la puerta.

-Eres un tonto- escucho una voz seria que le era muy familiar.

-¿Orochimaru?- llamo mirando a su a todos lados buscando a su amigo, lo vio inclinado sobre una ventana del primer piso. Era un muchacho pálido con cabello negro largo, unas sombras amarillas bajo los ojos y un semblante tranquilo en su rostro.

-Entra por aquí- aconsejo el peli-negro antes de apartarse para darle espacio.

Jiraiya obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, al entrar por la ventana un fuerte golpe le dio la bienvenida a su cabeza.

-Aunch- se quejó llevando las manos a un punto de su cabeza que seguramente ya estaría inflamado.

-¡Baka! ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡Llegas tarde justamente hoy! ¡Demonios!- Al dirigir la mirada a su agresor encontró a una bella chica muy voluptuosa de cabello rubio y ojos color miel pero en ese momento todo su ser demostraba intenciones homicidas que hacían que hasta el hombre más grande temblara de miedo.

-No fue mi culpa, es que me acosté muy tarde porque estaba viendo la selección de modelos-se justificó tartamudeando a lo que una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de la mujer.

-¡Baka! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Estúpido!- le gritaba variados insultos mientras que agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo sacudía ferozmente- ¡Tuvimos que pedirle más tiempo al profesor!

-Dejando eso de lado, lo importante es entregarlo ¿Lo trajiste verdad?- repuso Orochimaru con serenidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques violentos de Tsunade y que Jiraiya fuera por lo general el receptor de ellos.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo entusiasmado por el cambio de tema- ¡Esta justo aquí! Ehh ¿aquí?- revolvió su maleta en busca de la tarea grupal sin éxito alguno- Tal vez se me cayó por el camino... lo siento- se excusó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Orochimaru y yo hicimos todo! ¡Solo tenías un trabajo! ¡Solo tenías que traerlo!- le recrimino la rubia al pervertido, el cual se sentía tan culpable que no fue capaz de defenderse.

-Déjalo Tsunade-interrumpió el otro miembro del grupo.

Jiraiya alzo el rostro esperanzado al oír que Orochimaru lo defendía, pero solo encontró asco y decepción en su mirada. Al observar a Tsunade se dio cuenta sin ningún atisbo de duda que ella lo quería golpear hasta desfigurarlo. Pero no los podía culpar, ellos confiaban en él y él les fallo.

-creo que tengo un borrador de la tarea en mi casillero, no está terminada pero es mejor que no entregar nada- sugirió Orochimaru.

-si no hay más remedio- respondió Tsunade con resignación- vamos a buscarlo- agrego antes de marcharse con Orochimaru.

-Lo arruine todo- susurro agobiado Jiraiya para después caminar en la dirección opuesta de donde se habían marchado sus amigos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Responsabilidad:** nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo 2

La pareja de sannin llego al casillero indicado, Orochimaru revolvió los libros y objetos que habían ahí buscando la tarea.

-Aquí esta- le tendió el documento a su compañera.

-Mmm podríamos terminarlo- propuso

-No hay tiempo, el profesor no será tan indulgente

-Ahh que remedio- respondió sarcástica mientras examinaba el documento- No está firmado

El hombre le entrego un bolígrafo por lo que ella escribió al final del documento su propio nombre, el del chico a su lado y antes de que pudiera escribir más, Orochimaru la interrumpió.

-No escribas el nombre de Jiraiya

-¿Porque?- se extrañó ella.

-Por qué no hizo nada- respondió el con obviedad.

-No podemos abandonarlo, él no lo hizo a propósito- lo defendió la mujer.

-El profesor sabe que nunca hace nada, no vera bien que sigamos cargándolo- explico él.

-No importa lo que piense ese viejo, Jiraiya no nos haría algo así a nosotros, ese baka es muy leal

-Ser leal no le sirve, no podemos seguir cargándolo, eso acabara con nosotros en algún momento- argumento él.

-¡No exageres! ¡Esto no es el club de combate! Y aunque lo fuera ¡No lo vamos a abandonar!- lo encaro rudamente la rubia, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se observaban fijamente con obstinación casi dispuestos a matarse mutuamente. Después de unos momentos, Tsunade escribió muy fuerte el nombre de Jiraiya en la hoja, rompiendo en el proceso el lapicero y le dirigió a Orochimaru una mirada desafiante.

-Te arrepentirás de esto en algún momento, Tsunade- le advirtió tranquilamente, como si el altercado nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

-No digas estupideces, mejor vamos a buscar al profesor- respondió ella cortante.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Jiraiya caminaba cabizbajo, sin prisa o rumbo alguno, pensó en ir a la zona de recreación, específicamente sentarse frente a la chanca para observar detalladamente como la chica se estiran, hacen movilidad articular o practican diferentes deportes en diminutos trajes conocidos como uniforme de educación física. Eso siempre conseguía animarlo hasta el punto de inspirarlo para escribir sus novelas. Sin embargo hoy estaba tan decepcionado consigo mismo que no se creía merecedor de tal espectáculo.

Por lo que opto por solo caminar por el sendero, rodeado de árboles, escuchando el sonido de las aves y sintiendo la brisa en el rostro.

-Jiraiya-sama no es muy común verlo por aquí- escucho decir a una voz con tono aburrido y se volvió para ver a un joven de grado inferior de pelo plateado y rostro parcialmente cubierto, estaba acostado en una banca de madera con un libro en la mano.

-¿Kakashi? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- pregunto el mayor sin sorprenderse.

-Ahh ¿clase? Sí, creo que voy con una hora de tardanza- respondió el peli-plateado sin un atisbo de preocupación- pero quería devolverle esto- se excusó tendiéndole un libro que saco de su chaleco.

-¿Qué? Ahh el libro que te preste la semana pasada ¿qué te pareció?- pregunto tomándolo.

-Muy bueno en realidad, pero creo que debes exponer más los sentimientos del antagonista- aconsejo

-Sí, estaba pensándolo también, creo que ese personaje está demasiado plano... espera un momento, si sabes que no acostumbro a pasear por aquí ¿porque me esperas en este lugar?- se interrumpió el pervertido.

-Ehh bueno... ¡Dejo unos papeles en el libro!-exclamo el menor rápidamente para no buscar otra excusa.

-¿Papales?- paso las páginas del libro rápidamente para encontrar en medio de ellas, unas hojas que no pertenecían ahí. No era de él, no tenía una entretenida y picante trama sino unas aburridas formulas y operaciones sobre sustancias químicas.

-¡Esto esa tarea! ¿Pero cómo? ¿La deje en el libro que te preste? ¿Nunca me la lleve? ¡Soy un irresponsable! ¡Con mucha suerte!- grito el escritor con entusiasmo ante Kakashi que solo alzo una ceja confundido.

-¿Debo preguntar?- cuestiono aburrido, pero Jiraiya no lo alcanzo a oír porque ahora corría camino al edificio en el que se encontraba hacia media hora.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **NOTAS:** ¿Ya han visto el capítulo 183 de naruto Shippuden? Me encanto, si no se lo han visto trata de algunos momentos de la vida de Jiraiya, pero muestra mucho más de su relación con sus compañeros Orochimaru y Tsunade, lo cual es muy divertido.

Ahh si, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Trate de hacer alusión al recuerdo que tuvo Tsunade en la cuarta guerra ninja, en ese recuerdo tuvo una discusión con Orochimaru porque el quería dejar morir a Jiraiya y ella no iba a permitirlo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Responsabilidad:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto.

Capítulo 3

-¿Ya? Es demasiado tarde, si no fueran los mejores estudiantes, no hubiera permitido esto- replico el maestro Homura con desagrado.

-Estamos muy agradecidos por esto- respondió Orochimaru respetuosamente mientras Tsunade mascullaba algo como "estúpido maestro" por lo bajo, antes de entregarle al susodicho la tarea.

-¿Esto? Está incompleto, falta los resultados de los experimentos, solo les alcanza para un aceptable y eso que estoy siendo demasiado bueno- opino desdeñoso.

-¡Esperen! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Tsunade!-grito Jiraiya que corría desesperado por el pasillo en su dirección.

-¡Jiraiya-kun! Deje de hacer ese escándalo- lo reprendió el maestro.

-¿Qué quieres baka?- cuestiono la rubia fríamente.

-¡Conseguí la tarea!- declaro y la mostro triunfalmente ante las expresiones sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo? ¿Volviste a tu casa?- pregunto la fémina.

-No, estaba en el libro que le preste a Kakashi la semana pasada- respondió con confianza.

"¡Baka! ¿Y si Kakashi no te lo hubiera devuelto? ¡Nunca te diste cuenta! ¡Eres un irresponsable!- lo grito Tsunade.

-L-lo importante es que ya lo tengo, Hime- imploro Jiraiya.

-Pero...- la mujer estaba por replicar pero Orochimaru la detuvo.

-Tsunade-La llamo el pálido antes de extender la mano hacia Jiraiya, el cual le entrego las hojas -Esta es nuestra tarea- confirmo después de revisarla y se la entregó a Homura.

El maestro la analizo meticulosamente antes de dar su opinión.

-Esta perfecta, no esperaba menos de mis mejores alumnos Orochimaru y Tsunade-hime y... Jiraiya ¿si hiciste algo?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Ehh bueno... este- el mencionado estaba entrado el pánico, si el maestro le preguntaba, el no sabría responder.

-Sí, hizo la parte más importante- lo apoyo Tsunade y Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bah! No siempre tendrás tanta suerte Jiraiya- le comento despectivamente antes de marcharse.

-¿No creen que exageraron un poco?- pregunto el pervertido cuando estaban fuera del alcance auditivo del profesor.

-¡Cállate baka! ¡Deberías estar agradecido!- soltó Tsunade.

-Lo estoy... Orochimaru ¿porque revisaste la tarea?- pregunto deseando cambiar de tema.

-Creí que tal vez intentaste hacerla tú mismo, lo cual habría sido un fracaso- respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- interrogo ofendido.

-Supongo que confió en ti- dijo tras intercambiar miradas con Tsunade- pero he de reconocer que solo eres un idiota con suerte

-No me quejo, hasta ahora me ha funcionado- confirmo egocéntrico.

-Un baka con demasiada suerte, debería llevarte a apostar conmigo- sonrió la Senju con avaricia.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Hime... pero tiene un precio- menciono acercándose a ella coquetamente.

-¡Baka!- lo insulto antes de devolverlo de un golpe.

-Creo que no tienes suficiente suerte como para eso- sentencio Orochimaru.

-Ayy- Se quejó Jiraiya.

Continuara...

 **Notas:**

Muchísimas gracias a BlackLady777 por comentar el fic, espero que te siga gustando la historia.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Responsabilidad:** Nada de esto me pertenece a mí, sino al genio y cruel de Kishimoto.

Capítulo 4

-¿Puedes creerlo Shizune? El baka de Jiraiya nunca se llevó la tarea- Se quejaba Tsunade frente a una chica más joven, alta y de cabello color negro y cortó.

-Eso es muy divertido, Tsunade-sama-respondió Shizune entre risas.

-No fue nada divertido cuando por poco nos dan un reprobado en química, Shizune

-Vamos, al final todo resulto bien, Tsunade-sama- la tranquilizo Shizune.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- la llamo una voz conocida.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- La rubia se volvió para ver a una chica tan joven como Shizune, de piel blanca, cabello castaño alborotado y unos impresionantes ojos rojos- ¿kurenai?

-El director la mando a llamar- le explico.

-Ahh ¿ahora que quiere ese viejo?- pregunto.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Tenga más respeto, por favor- la reprendió Shizune.

-Está bien, voy en un momento- Comunico la mayor a Kurenai, la cual asintió antes de marcharse junto a un chico de su edad, Asuma Sarutobi el hijo del director.

-¿No será mejor ir después, Tsunade-sama? Ahora tiene clase de idiomas- menciono Shizune preocupada.

-Shizune ¿porque sabes mi horario?- cuestiono extrañada, a lo que la pelinegra bajo la mirada avergonzada- ¡Relájate, Shizune! Esa clase es muy aburrida, que Sarutobi-sensei me dé una excusa para faltar es lo mejor del día.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Quiere que le pida a alguien los apuntes de esa clase para que los copie después?- ofreció.

-No te molestes, Shizune, seguro está muy ocupada- respondió la mayor con adulación.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Acaso estaba pensando en no des atrasarse- la regaño.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Me ofendes, Shizune... voy a copiar los apuntes- dijo la mayor refunfuñando la última parte antes de susurrar con sinceridad- gracias Shizune.

-No hay problema, Tsunade-sama- contesto con una sonrisa-Debería darse prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo.

-Sí, sí, lo que ti digas.

Tsunade se despidió de Shizune para después recorrer los pasillos en dirección a la oficina del director. Al llegar abrió la puerta y entro sin siquiera llamar

-¡Tsunade-chan! ¿Porque no llamas a la puerta? Podría estar ocupado-la amonesto Hiruzen.

-Ya entre con Orochimaru y Jiraiya cuando leías revistas porno ¿Que puede ser peor?- espeto ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Por favor no menciones esas cosas- respondió avergonzado.

-¿Porque sensei? Eres un pervertido del closet- lo insulto en lo que sacaba de un cajón del escritorio un esmalte de color rojo y empezaba a pintarse las uñas.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Exijo respeto por parte de mis discípulos! ¡Esto es...!

-Al contrario sensei, eres al que más respeto- halago sin levantar los ojos de su mano- No has visto como trato a esa que se cree maestra Koharu o Homura, esos viejos son unos aburridos, deberían estar en un museo de antigüedades.

-Tsunade, tengo la misma edad de ellos- recordó Sarutobi tratando de no molestarse.

-Usted es diferente, sensei- dijo ella restándole importancia con un gesto de mano- Ohh también este el maestro Danzo, ese estúpido me odia, estoy segura- elevo la voz derramando un poco de esmalte en el escritorio.

-Tsunade, ser la nieta del fundador de la universidad de Konoha, Hashirama Senju, trae algunas ventajas pero no deberías aprovecharte de esa posición... Ahh- el maestro se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración al notar que ella no lo escuchaba. Luego reparo en las manchas rojas en sus documentos-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-De su escritorio, con Orochimaru y Jiraiya pasamos tanto tiempo aquí que guardamos en el tercer cajón objetos para entretenernos, hay manuscritos porno de Jiraiya, ideas para experimentos de Orochimaru y esmalte mío- respondió como si nada.

-Ahh olvídalo, la razón por la que te llame no es esa... ¿recuerdas a Shizune?

-Lo dices como si no la viera hace mucho tiempo, esa niña nunca se alejó de mí, sensei, después de que me hicieran adoptarla, me sigue a todos lados, me obliga a estudiar, consigue mi desayuno y me restringe el sake y los juegos- se quejó.

-Me pregunto quién cuida a quien- susurro el castaño- Y no hicimos que la adoptaras, solo te encargamos sus tutorías y que pasaras tiempo con ella ya que acababa de pasar por un momento difícil- argumento él.

-Eso es adoptar- le espeto ella.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿qué te parece adoptar otro niño?- tanteo el terreno.

-¡Me rehusó! ¡No soy bien ejemplo! ¿Porque yo?- grito la mujer.

-Tsunade, por favor baja la voz, Jiraiya ha tenido a cuatro niños Nagato, Konan, Yagiko y Minato. Mientras que Orochimaru ha tenido a dos, Anko y Kabuto. Además si le preguntamos a Shizune, seguro opina diferente respecto a ti.

-Si lo que sea ¿Quién es?- cuestiono desinteresada.

-Sakura Haruno.

Continuara…

 **Notas:** ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? Por favor comenten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Responsabilidad** : Nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo 5

\- Vamos Orochimaru, date prisa - lo alentó Jiraiya ante el pelinegro que caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué razón me hiciste venir? - pregunto.

\- Oh, ya verás - dijo Jiraiya exaltado de felicidad.

Jiraiya guió a su amigo por la universidad, se detuvieron cerca de las piscinas, frente al vestuario de chicas.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - volvió a preguntar el chico pálido.

\- ¿Qué crees? ¡Investigar! - le respondió su amigo tanteando la puerta - ¡Aja! Aquí esta, antes vine cuando estaba vacío, hice un hueco en la puerta y lo cubrí, solo para esto - rasgo un punto en la puerta dejando a la vista un hoyo por el que se alcanzaba a ver el otro lado.

El pervertido se inclinó para observar mejor a las chicas que se estaban cambiando el uniforme por el traje de baño.

\- Oh, hace mucho que no hacia esto, mira a esas chicas... wow - murmuraba con un fuerte sonrojo y un sangrado en la nariz.

Orochimaru observaba a su amigo aburrido, a él no le interesaban esa clase de cosas y se sentía molesto por que lo hiciera perder su tiempo, así que dejo solo a Jiraiya sin decir una palabra. Pero se aseguró de hacer bastante ruido (pisando fuerte y golpeando las paredes) para alertar a las chicas o al maestro a cargo, después se retiró rápidamente para no involucrase.

Tal como lo esperaba Orochimaru, la maestra Koharu no tardo en aparecer. Ella se indignó al ver a Jiraiya espiando a las chicas.

\- ¡Mocoso! - disfruto cuando el chico la miro con el rostro aterrorizado - ¿Qué crees que haces, niñito?

\- Eh, nada - respondió nervioso.

\- ¿No eres uno de los discípulos de Hiruzen Sarutobi? - continuo la anciana - Yo sabía que Hiruzen era un pervertido del closet ¿le enseña eso a sus alumnos? Que vergüenza para...

\- ¡No hable así de mi sensei, vieja! - le grito Jiraiya tratando de mantener su furia, apretando los puños y los dientes.

\- ¡Que dijiste! ¡Voy a informar al director de esto! Y me voy a encargar personalmente de que tengas un gran castigo - le amenazo la anciana mientras Jiraiya tragaba saliva ante esta revelación.


End file.
